flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Swipp
Swipp is a male Fae Dragon in Flight Rising who runs a stand at the Trading Post. He is on the lookout for item trades; many of his deals are trades to turn less valuable items into more valuable items, (such as trading copper for silver), while others are unique familiars and apparel only obtainable through trading with Swipp. Swipp is described as a savvy Fae who has a watchful eye out for the next big trendhttp://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=24 and could be considered outgoing (referring to players as "friend"). Swipp himself is easy to miss at his cart because of his small stature and drab coloration. Swipp offers 12 random trades daily that cycle every two hours - not as often as Crim's hourly lists, but not as rarely as Pinkerton's daily gifts from his Plundered Pile. Swipp's Offerings Swipp trades for a variety of items gained throughout the game, and users have put together an ongoing listhttp://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=975427&p=mb of what he has to offer. There is also a public spreadsheet that tracks what he's offered and when. As of May 10th, 1014, the on-site encyclopedia has been updated to include a page on Swipp.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=24 This includes a list of his trades. Using this list, these can be broken down into four groups: 'Materials:' 1 Gold Ore ''' *5 Silver Ore '''1 Platinum Ore *3 Gold Ore 1 Silver Ore ' *20 Copper Ore *20 Iron Ore 'Apparel: ''Head Pieces Aqua Birdskull Headdress *50 Stonewatch Scrub *90 Sparrow Skull Aqua Birdskull Necklace *30 Crowntail Surgling *50 Sparrow Skull Autumnal Wreath *100 Sand Creeper *2 Gold Ore Crimson Arm Silks *50 Crowntail Wanderer *25 Amber-Trapped Mosquito Crimson Leg Silks *20 Crimson Jadevine *2 Plague Runestone Crown of Bones *250 Bone Fragments Cursed Talonclasp Pendant *3 Ruby Ring *100 Canopic Jar Darksong Facemask *20 Haunted Stone Orb *5 Ancestral Incense Diamondclasp Pendant *3 Diamond Ring *4 Platinum Ore Mystic's Bark Mask *100 Squirrel Skull *50 Cedar Logs Pink Wooly Antennae *1 Leafy Moth *65 Manaweed Sunsong Facemask *25 Jasper *2 Light Runestone Tan Bandana *150 Crumbling Leather Tawny Antlers *60 Herdbeast Hoof Tickled Hyacinth *50 Lucky Star *50 Juneflower White and Gold Flair Scarf *65 White Cabbage Butterfly *175 White Pawn ''' Body Pieces'' Aqua Birdskull Wingpiece *50 Bluemoon Dartling *90 Sparrow Skull Crimson Silk Sash *50 Lyretail Puffer *50 Red Linen Fabric Scrap Crimson Wing Silks *50 Gradish *8 Vibrant Prickly Insect Darksong Haori *70 Dusk Jadevine *2 Shadow Runestone Emerald Green Satin Tunic *150 Moth-Eaten Rug *2 Emerald Webwing Gold Satin Tunic *150 Mangled Textile *25 Banded Sardonyx Pink Wooly Coat *1 Luna Mith *40 Rose Quartz Sunsong Haori *125 Sunkernel *75 Ornate Porcelain Jar Journeyman's Satchels *100 Rotting Leather *100 Moldy Leather Venomscale Chest Guard *100 Colbalt Ore *150 Coral Snake Venomscale Shoulder Guards *175 Nickle Ore *75 Olive Sea Snake ''Leg Pieces'' Aqua Birdskull Armband *50 Bluelipped Thresh *80 Sparrow Skull Aqua Birdskull Legband *50 Wisp Fruit *80 Sparrow Skull Venomscale Bracers *100 Iron Ore *75 Cracked Scales Venomscale Greaves *75 Tin Ore *75 Molted Scales Tail Pieces Pink Wooly Tail *1 Amaranth Moth *40 Umbral Catfish Venomscale Tail Guard *80 Lead Ore *50 Muckbottom Shell ''Accents'' Black Tulip Flowerfall *265 Black Tulips Sakura Flowerfall *4 Blushing Pink Rose *1 Sakura Owl Familiars: Blackwing Hummingbird *175 White-Eared Hummingbird Death Seeker *100 Crow Driftwood Baron *165 Driftwood Branch *115 Driftwood Log Fallout Streak *1 Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *20 Tiny Feathers Glossy Duskrat *175 Duskrat Iridescent Scaleback *75 Reflective Fish Scales Leafy Moth *30 Runic Pug Moth *5 Crystal Quartz Maned Cobra *90 Onyx Cobra *90 Opal Cobra Perching Java Sparrow *200 Java Sparrow Radioactive Slime *25 Jar of Slime Runic Bat *200 Nightwing Bat Spined Cobra *90 Emerald Striker *90 Amethyst Striker Storm Seeker *70 Magpie *1 Thunder Slash '''Misc: Broken Penny Jar ***removed until stacking bug is fixed*** *9 Broken Bottle Gilded Decorative Chest *5 Gold Ore *3 Rusted Treasure Chest Swipp Exclusives Some of the items that can be obtained from Swipp can be gotten elsewhere like the Coliseum or the Marketplace. However, a lot of them can only be obtained from Swipp (excluding buying them from other players in the Auction House). 'Apparel:' *Aqua Birdskull Armband *Aqua Birdskull Headdress *Aqua Birdskull Legband *Aqua Birdskull Necklace *Aqua Birdskull Wingpiece *Autumnal Wreath *Black Tulip Flowerfall *Crimson Arm Silks *Crimson Leg Silks *Crimson Silk Sash *Crimson Wing Silks *Cursed Talonclasp Pendant *Darksong Facemask *Darksong Haori *Diamondclasp Pendant *Emerald Green Satin Tunic *Gold Satin Tunic *Journeyman's Satchels *Mystic's Bark Mask *Pink Wooly Antennae *Pink Wooly Coat *Pink Wooly Tail *Sakura Flowerfall *Sunsong Face Mask *Sunsong Haori *Tan Bandana *Venomscale Bracers *Venomscale Chest Guard *Venomscale Greaves *Venomscale Shoulder Guards *Venomscale Tail Guard *White and Gold Flair Scarf 'Familiars:' *Black-wing Hummingbird *Driftwood Baron *Glossy Duskrat *Maned Cobra *Perching Java Sparrow *Spined Cobra Reference Category:Named Dragons Category:Shop